


Mine

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Allusions To Torture That Does Not Happen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Romance, Face Heel Turn, First Order Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Kylo has an alternate motivation for capturing Poe — and thus alternate methods.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dark Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kylo insisted he take over the “interrogation” himself. There was a reason that the word was in mental quotes; he had no intention of actually interrogating Poe. He wouldn’t do that to Poe. He had had time to think already, and he couldn’t help but think of a quote from Bastila Shan. (Granted, she had most likely been talking about the “rehabilitation” of Darth Revan, but even so...) _“What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them?”_ Kylo couldn’t say he was any sort of persuader; he preferred more hands-on work, fighting and carrying out missions for Snoke. Snoke’s attack rancor, Hux had sneered once, and Kylo wondered why Hux said that when he, truly, was no different.   
  
The difference was this attack rancor was biting back.   
  
Hux narrowed his eyes as Kylo announced his intentions. “You think that your _dark magic_ can do what pragmatism cannot?”  
  
“As a matter of fact,” Kylo said, “I do.” It was unfortunate that Snoke favored Hux; he would have killed to strangle Hux with the Force.   
  
“I doubt you could,” Hux said.   
  
Kylo tilted his head. “You doubt my results?”  
  
Hux paused. It was clear that he was contemplating this. Then, “Admittedly...you are efficient. Very well.”  
  
The implication of what Hux would do if Kylo failed did not fly over Kylo’s head.   
  
Even escorting Poe in, Kylo could feel how close they were. Six years, when they could have touched, but didn’t. Maybe it was leading up to this moment. Leading up to the moment where Poe could potentially be his, forever.   
  
_His._ There was something where Kylo longed for it as much as he dreaded it. Breaking Poe, stripping him of his faith in Leia Organa — it was one of the worst things Kylo could do. And Kylo had done a lot of things vying for the position of “worst thing he’s done”.  
  
Sometimes, he thought, the Master of the Knights lived too long.   
  
“Do your worst,” Poe said softly. Of course he wouldn’t beg for mercy. His king among the stars.   
  
Kylo removed his mask with a _click-hiss._ There was something about it that felt like he was naked before Poe. And he could feel Poe’s growing comprehension, his growing horror, as he realized who exactly stood before him.   
  
“Ben,” he said softly. The sound of his voice — that was the sound of a heart breaking.   
  
“I haven’t been Ben Solo for a long time.”  
  
“But you’re here. You’re...him. Behind the mask.”  
  
“I am. But I’m also not him.” A beat. “Poe — there’s something I need to tell you. About what you believe. General Organa is not who you think she is. She lied to you. She lied to you from the start.”  
  
“She wouldn’t,” Poe said. He was clinging so desperately. Trying to keep his denial from crumbling down.   
  
“She didn’t tell you about me. She felt it, no doubt, when I killed Ren — and she didn’t tell you.”  
  
“She...she must have been trying to protect me...”  
  
“Was she?” Kylo said. “She still sent you to me. You tried to kill me.”  
  
“I didn’t know.” Poe looked like he was trying to clutch at anything. Anything at all. “I would have done things...differently if I knew.”  
  
“It’s a good thing I blocked it. You could have killed me.”  
  
Poe swallowed. “I was looking for you,” he said. “Not just the map to Luke. I was looking for you.”  
  
This time, Kylo couldn’t say he expected that. That revelation.   
  
Poe continued. “I’m not the only one being lied to, am I?”  
  
 _You think Dameron would want you after what you’ve done?_ Snoke’s voice, an old memory. After one of Kylo’s moments of “training”.  
  
“If not for Skywalker,” Kylo said, “I wouldn’t have gone to Snoke in the first place.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Skywalker nearly killed me.” And Kylo told him. He all but told him everything, about waking with Luke’s lightsaber ignited over him, about the Temple being destroyed, about how nobody came to find him after Voe, Tai and Hennix — except Poe.   
  
“No.” Poe’s voice was soft. “Luke wouldn’t — he would never — ”  
  
“I’ll show you then. If you wish.”  
  
Slowly, Poe nodded.   
  
Kylo didn’t miss the way Poe looked in that moment even as he showed him the truth. Even as he let Poe see. The tears that streamed down his face — the way he looked. There was a part of him, wondering if it was right, if it was even comfortable for him to do, and he wished, almost, that it didn’t have to be that way.   
  
“Ben,” Poe said softly. “How could they? How could any of them?”  
  
“Because when they didn’t hate me, they felt apathy.” That was one way to put it. “Except for you."  
  
“Yes.” Poe looked lost now, lost and dismantled. Kylo supposed, in a way, he had won — but it didn’t feel satisfying. It felt, instead, horrible. Knowing that he had dismantled Poe, made him doubt his purpose.   
  
“Come with me,” Kylo said softly. “We can be together. You can have a purpose. With me.”  
  
“Together then.”   
  
There seemed to be something that shifted in Poe. Something that had gone bleaker, almost darker, where his light had been reborn as a blazing inferno of rage.   
  
***  
  
“I’ll give you credit, Ren,” Hux said when Kylo told him the bare minimum of what happened, “You...surprised me.”  
  
Kylo stood with Poe, his hand near Poe’s lower back as if to subtly remind Poe that they were each other’s, and Kylo never thought he would exactly surprise Hux, or impress him, but it seemed that today had its share of surprises.   
  
“Did I?” Kylo said. The mask was on. For Poe, he would remove the mask. For Hux, he wouldn’t. He doubted he was comfortable enough with Hux to do that.   
  
“Indeed. Persuading a piece of vermin that he’s on the wrong path...it’s impressive, admittedly.”  
  
“He is no vermin,” Kylo said. “Not to me.”  
  
A sigh from Hux. “If you insist.”  
  
Poe had let him know where the map was too. Inside BB-8 — an admittedly clever tactic. Kylo was only grateful that he had salvaged all that loyalty and cleverness and put it to better use than wasting it on a woman who thought so little of Poe and Kylo alike.   
  
There would be time. Of course there would be time. For now, Kylo thought, he needed time to spend with his new recruit. So when he left Hux behind to go with Poe...well, he did welcome it.   
  
“I was thinking,” Kylo said, once they reached Kylo’s quarters, “That you deserve a place at my side.”  
  
“With you?” Poe said.   
  
“Why not?” Kylo said. “I want to be able to give the galaxy to you. I knew...when I was still Ben Solo I would do anything for you. I’d still do that now.”  
  
“I’ll do it. I love you,” Poe said. “And stars, Kylo, I’m so sorry I never told you before...”  
  
“I know it now.” Then, “I would have burned the galaxy down if it meant you were safe. I love you.”  
  
The feeling of Poe hugging him was enough to make Kylo feel a strange sort of completion. He knew what he would do. Destroy Skywalker; the foul hypocrite, the coward, deserved as much. After everything he’d done. After so much.   
  
And from there, they would win this war. Crush the Resistance. Make them all burn, make them all hurt, for what they’d done.   
  
Underneath the mask, Kylo smiled.   
  
After six years, Poe was his.


End file.
